electric souls
by hawtjuicyaddict
Summary: "Because they were electric souls and the spark was kept alive after all these years." For Glittering Moonlight. August 2013 fic exchange. one-shot


**For: **Glittering Moonlight

**Prompts: **cotton candy, sour apple lollipops, 'break a leg', cinnamon rolls

**Pairing: **Massington

**Title: **electric souls

.

"Daddy, Daddy! I miss Mommy," little Harrington, Kiernan, yelled. "When is she coming home?"

Derrick Harrington smiled at his daughter and her enthusiasm. He saw his two sons, Spencer and Quinn, run to their little sister. "Yeah, where is she?" Spencer asked.

"She's working right now Spenc," lied Derrick. His wife, Massie was currently in town at a bakery for their son Spencer's seventh birthday. "Don't worry though, she'll be home soon," he told his oldest son with a smile.

"Okay Dad," Spencer said.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kiera?"

"Can you tell us the story how you and mommy met, please?" The four year old asked.

"Okay. Come here and sit on my lap, and I'll tell you guys the story," he said pulling Kiernan up on his lap.

"Well it all started a long time ago when…" he said thinking back to the day.

_._

"_Derrick? We're at the school now," his mother Susan Harrington smiled. She got out of the car and helped her small son out of the car. He was nervous for his first day of Kindergarten, but he was determined to make a friend. His mom brought him into the school where they were introduced to the teacher, Mrs. Blakelee. Derrick noticed a small girl with these dazzling amber eyes and a purple bow in her curled brown hair. _

"_That's Massie Block," a sudden voice said to him. He turned around to see a black haired boy with one blue eye and one green eye the color of Derrick's favorite __**sour apple lollipops**__. Odd. "I'm Cam by the way," the kid said. _

"_Derrick," Derrick replied. They went to play with the toy trucks in the corner of the classroom where the other boys in the class were._

_Soon, it was time for class to start. "Alright class, I'm Mrs. Blakelee , and I am very excited for the school year ahead. Now if you would all sit in a circle crisscross applesauce and say a few things about yourself. Layne, we'll start with you._

"_My name is Layne, and I have a dog named Kenai," she said with her missing two front teeth._

_A few other people went until it was time for the girl Massie to go. "Hello, my name is Massie Block and my favorite color is purple, and I love __**cotton candy**__," she said smiling wide. _

_It was now Derrick's turn and he stood up and started to speak. "My name is Derrick, and I like to play soccer."_

_After the whole class was done introducing themselves, Mrs. Blakelee assigned kids to different tables. Derrick just so happened to be paired with Massie and Cam. He took the seat next to Cam and across from Massie, who at the moment was taking a sparkly pencil out of her sparkly purple pencil case. She started looking at him and smiled._

"_Hi Derrick!" she said. "Do you want to be friends with me?"_

"_Um, okay!" I said. We started talking with Cam and despite Massie's girly exterior, she was really funny and didn't stay away from us like we had 'cooties'. _

_._

_It has been a while now since I have met Massie and Cam and we have been the bestest of friends. I was accompanying her to Olivia Ryan's 6__th __birthday party and everyone was going to watch High School Musical. Massie didn't want to go, but I told Massie she might actually have a good time, so she said she would go if I would come with her. We were walking up to Olivia's house with Massie's mom and waiting for the door to swing open to let us inside. _

_Olivia greeted us and smiled to much when she looked at me. This girl kind of creeps me out. And I saw a lot of people were already here._

_Everyone took their seats and the movie started. Massie loved this movie and she would make Derrick watch it with her over and over again._

_He watched as the movie was coming to an end and Sharpay came up to Gabriella and told her to __**'break a leg' **__in 'theater terms' and it showed the end to another happy ending Disney movie. All the giggling classmates of Derrick's started talking about Troy and Gabriella and how they were so perfect for each other. Derrick wished that he and Massie were like Troy and Gabriella. That's probably the only reason he watches that movie with Massie. _

_._

"Daddy! That was so cool! I want mommy to come home quick and you should tell her that story again," little Kiernan said.

Derrick chuckled, "Kiera, I think your mother already knows the story." Turning her around, little Kiernan saw her mother, Massie right in front of the kids.

"Hi guys! Did Daddy tell you the story of how we met?" Massie smiled to her kids.

"Yes!" they all cheered.

"Well I have a surprise for Spencer! I have a blue birthday cake and I even got a _**cinnamon**_ _**roll**_ since I know you love them," Massie said.

"Well what are we waiting for you guys?! Let's eat my birthday cake!" Spencer said running to the kitchen while pulling Massie in tow.

"…. Happy Birthday to Youuuuuuuuu," the family sang after slicing the cake.

He and Massie had so many good times back then, when the world was in their hands. Now, it seems like they really were Troy and Gabriella. They were electric souls and the spark was kept alive after all these years.

**There you goooooooooooo Moony! I am so so so so sorry this is late, something happened yesterday and the laptop I write on was being used. **


End file.
